


Hydration Is Vital

by zombieez



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [1]
Category: Historical - Fandom, History - Fandom, hitler - Fandom, stalin - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Parody, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieez/pseuds/zombieez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitler and Stalin have a drink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydration Is Vital

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. Don't take this seriously. Also I wrote this at like 3am in a facebook convo because my friend wanted me to write kinky Stalin/Hitler stuff.

It was a rainy night, and Hitler was glad to finally be alone. He had planned on looking at his favourite type of porn. Looking at videos of concentration camps, he started stroking his throbbing member, but it wasn't doing anything for him. He needed something more. Something he could never have. He wanted Stalin to piss on him. Not only that, he wanted to piss on Stalin too. Hitler started stroking his cock harder as he thought about the taste of Stalin's golden urine. He couldn't resist picturing Stalin pissing all over his face.

Just as Hitler was about to climax, someone kicked the door down. It was Stalin. "What are you doing here?" Hitler asked in disbelief. Stalin never visited him. Not unless it was part of official war business. How did Stalin even get in? Hitler knew his guards were shit, they had to be so he could masturbate to his concentration camp videos. Surely they weren't so bad they would just let the leader of Russia in without asking him first. He had to fire them.

"I am here for your piss!" Stalin shouted. It was everything Hitler wanted. They stripped each other naked and after some struggling, got into the sixty nine position. Stalins huge throbbing cock started pissing delicious urine into Hitlers mouth. He was so turned on he pissed in Stalin's mouth too. They both needed to urinate so badly they pissed for five whole minutes. 

It ended too soon for Hitler, but he came anyway. "See you tomorrow night." Stalin said. "and drink plenty of water. Hydration is vital." Then Stalin left, leaving Hitler to clean up the mess they made. Hitler hoped the next time they meet he can feel Stalin piss inside his ass right after he comes. Oh, what a delight it would be to feel a wonderful mixture of cum and piss in your ass. Now that Hitler had tasted piss, he couldn't get enough. He will fuck anyone and everyone for their piss, but Stalin will always hold a special place in his heart

Fin.


End file.
